


Courage test

by orenjist



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Courage test or smth, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:46:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27282889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orenjist/pseuds/orenjist
Summary: Irene surmised, navigating around the forest without a flashlight and companion is as worst as it can get.
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Courage test

**Author's Note:**

> Hello im back lol, wasn't planning to write today but I somehow ended up on ms word, ignoring the unfinished csp file, but I felt a little excited writing for reasons I did not know. This is plotless, lets write down the first idea that pops up in my mind as I go along the way, kind of plot. Not really rich of anything but adjectives. anyway, enjoy (and this is not revised again and participles are all over the place)
> 
> //tw cringfest

The grass crunches sharply against her foot, but the night seems eerily silent except for the occasional cries that she could not tell if it was kilometers or just a foot away. Irene clenches the scarf hugging her neck, her only symbol for security as even the moonlight that could dance against her skin now feels like an ominous calling as if someone’s calling her to the afterlife. She races for her breath every now and then. _I’m near. There’s nothing to be afraid of._ She repeated like a mantra.

As the moon gradually reaches its peak, Irene could not tell if time was moving at all. She peeked at her watch and saw the same unmoving numbers staring back at her as if to reprimand her of her current predicament. She would’ve shouted in despair if it weren’t for the monster hiding in the dark, ears perked up at the slightest sound. She sighed heavily. Ready to focus back on her trail, a twig below her foot, like a pin penetrating into a bubble she had was sheer silence, the sound bounced against the trees, reaching into the darkness until it disappears. Then it was followed by a rustle of the leaves. It was so near, she felt the vibration reach her soles. It paused for a while. And then finally, it starts to rustle again, jarring vigorously as if whatever predator it contains strives to leave the hedge leafless. Up to this point, Irene now has her eye shut, a whine stuck at her throat and heat forming behind her eyes. She feels her hand shake, and then it once again stops. _The predator’s out._ She feels steps around her, she couldn’t tell if it was in front of her or not, but she ought to run. And with the unknown creature releasing a breath, Irene decided to run for her life, all the while keeping her eyes shut. However, not even a step or two; she bumped into a hard form and fall on her butt.

She resigns to her fate. She imagines the angel opening the gates of heaven to her, child-like laughter and pompous music pumping at its gate. _I’m not afraid to die; we all die in the end._

“Sunbae-nim?” 

She wonders if that was how death sounds like. In its sweet and honey-like voice, seducing its victim oblivious to where it leads them. She wonders if death was supposed to fill her with warmth and security with its voice. She opened her eyes. Fair enough, it was still dark. But with the ample light contouring the figure, like an angel sent to the dark, she could never mistake the owner of the lean figure.

“Seulgi?” she whispered, still unobtrusive to the elements in the dark. Without warning, a bright light flashed against her eyes, clouding her vision for a moment until it once again adjusts to a brighter surrounding. Looking down at her, Seulgi carries a smile and comfort in her olive green hoodie.

“Where’s your flashlight?” She asks, crouching down to her level.

“Lost it.” She whispers her clumsiness hoping it could be buried down along with the sound unheard.

“Your partner?”

“Lost him.”

They both chortled at her predicament, their, actually, as Seulgi supplies: “Same.”

They continued to travel the forest, now with someone at arms-length beside her and a flashlight; she reduces her fear to her still shaking body. Silence coated them along with the cold, and now that she feels a little safe, she takes notice of her surroundings. The owl hooting intermittently, the air howling as it enters and leaves the bodies of the enormous trees, the sound of the small stream they follow being the only constant sound.

“You know, you don’t have to clutch my hoodie like that. I’m not disappearing anytime.” Seulgi filled in the silence. But instead of being released, Seulgi felt the hands reach for her shoulder and circle it. She just chuckled in response, the figure beside her crossing the remaining space as she clings for her dear life. 

All was well; Irene relished the warmth and safety beside her. Her eyes are heavy, now finding comfort in the night, occasionally closing it and just letting the other woman guide her body. She smells the fabric conditioner ingrained on the cotton, a foreign feeling bubbling in her stomach. But good things don’t last for long. As she thought the night could not get any more worst, a shadow fell down in front of them, stopping just a foot above the ground. The dark mass eccentric in its edges, face screaming murder and death. Irene felt her heart stop, body stiffened and eyes empty, she wishes for her mom to come to save her. Unknowingly, tears began to pile up her eyes and gradually stream down her cheeks. Seulgi felt warmth and wetness at her shoulder blades where Irene buried her face into. And when she turns back, she sees Irene shrink, cries escaping her throat. Without waiting, Seulgi engulfed the other girl in her warmth and whispered reassuringly until Irene’s cries were reduced to whimpers as they once again decided to take on the unknown.

Everything went like a blur; the only thing Irene could remember was how Seulgi, in her ever so reassuring smile, offered to carry her on her back. Not really in her right headspace, Irene couldn’t deny. In that way she thought, she could close her eyes the whole travel and just relish in the warmth offered by her companion. She was dropped carefully in front of the inn. The decorative orange lights lining the clearing in front of the inn is a huge contrast to the darkness of the forest, she got dizzy before she can adjust. The clamor of pans and racket behind her washed the remaining sleep in her eyes. She looks back and sees her two friends, Joy and Yeri, howling in victory as a sash of “1st Place, The most courageous” slides on their shoulders. Her smile was gone quickly as they came as she looks back in front and finds not a hint of her companion. She surveys every face in the crowd, some she knows, some she doesn’t, some awfully familiar with their fear-stricken face.

“Sunbae”

Seulgi’s back with two refreshing drinks. They drank it together as they revel in the after-party noise. The drums from the makeshift stage, the popping sound of corks pried open, and water slashed by some boisterous students. _After that horrendous courage test, everyone deserves this at least._ Irene said to herself. With some feeling of accomplishment (although she technically did not accomplish anything after being overly dependent on her companion), she nudged Seulgi.

“Don’t I get a reward too?” she teased.

“Reward for sleeping sunbae?” Seulgi remarked back, earning a chuckle from both of them. Loud shouts erupt from one side of the field, which made them rapidly turn their heads. And like everyone after realizing it was from the men’s bathroom, shook their head and sighed in resignation.

“After carrying a whiny child for half an hour, I think I’m the one who deserves a reward.” Seulgi continued which made Irene roll her eyes, but the grin slowly forming her face doesn’t escape the former’s senses.

Suddenly getting an idea, “Come here.” Irene stretched her arms, once again claiming ownership of Seulgi’s shoulder.

“I get a price?”

Now face to face, Irene found new-found confidence, maybe from the shouts filling her senses knocking her thoughtless, or the warm lights flashing above them like an invitation or the craziness of the night overall. Irene couldn’t care less. She tiptoed, fingers’ grazing the younger’s skin, and before they knew it, their lips meet in a soft and warm kiss. Eyes closed, they can hear the fireworks erupt above them. Irene gets surprised easily if the whole courage test isn’t enough proof, but this time she could have the world rumble ominously and she would still keep her lips pressed against Seulgi’s own. As the fireworks reduce to drizzles and soft whines, they opened their eyes.

“Irene, call me Irene.” She whispered timidly.

“Irene.” Seulgi drawls as if testing it on her tongue. “Then, Irene, this is the best price I’ve ever had.”

**Author's Note:**

> I had no motivation to write for a while, but surprisingly after a sprinkle of an idea, something comes to fruition lol.


End file.
